


I'm a Dragon, Not a Lord

by Kinky_or_just_Cheesy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Transformation, Canon Era, Dragonlord Merlin, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy/pseuds/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy
Summary: The time has come for Merlin to find his omega.





	I'm a Dragon, Not a Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Pornalot challenge: (Con)Quest

The last of the omegas hurried into the woods as Merlin laid shivering on his bed. Some had fled at the first mention of Merlin’s coming off age. Others had stayed, wanting to be close, longing for it. The closer the final hour of Merlin’s childhood approached, however, the more his power swelled until every single omega’s instincts had taken them out of town.

The clock struck twelve. Merlin roared. The omegas’ flesh erupted in goosebumps. Merlin’s windows chattered and a dragon emerged. 

Merlin spread his wings, catching the current of the air, and climbed up in the air. He flared his nostrils. The city was tainted with smells, but none of them were what he was looking for. All he could focus on was getting away from this place that was wrong. He felt wrong. 

A fire was growing in his belly, consuming him until it devoured his mind. He inhaled, but the oxygen only fanned the flames and the smell even more so as it still wasn’t right. 

He worked his wings, making for the woods. He let out a roar, wanting to burn it all down. When he swooped low over the trees, the smell of omegas burst forth from between the tops, and they fed his anger. None of them were his.

A flame escaped from between his lips. The top of a pine tree caught fire. Merlin kept moving and left the woods behind him. 

Mountains rose up in front of Merlin. He steered right of them, when a smell penetrated his thoughts. His smell. He swept down, catching sight of him, and snatched him up in his mouth, careful not to bite down on him. 

Landing in front of a cave, Merlin dropped him carefully before changing into his human form. 

The smell was less strong like this. It didn’t make his thoughts any clearer. 

He charged towards the man, baring his teeth. The man didn’t see it, curled up in a ball, whimpering. 

Merlin picked him up, patting his hair, and carried him inside the cave. In the back of the cave, he spelled a fire and laid him down next to it. Fire roaring, Merlin caressed the omega. 

His skin was smooth and warm, though it didn’t held a candle to Merlin’s. Merlin pulled off the omega’s clothes, and noticed the sweat beading all over. Merlin wiped at his chest and licked his hand, eyes closing at the taste. The man moaned. 

Merlin shed his own clothes and plastered himself to the man’s back, cradling him in his arms. His nose was pressed to the omega’s neck and he gave it a whiff, claws piercing the omega’s skin as the dragon inside rumbled. 

Merlin canted his hips and entered the man, discovering the warmth that was ten times greater within. As he bottomed out, the fire consumed them both. 

He pulled out only to push back in, desperate to feel his cock drag along those walls, to cause the clenching that made the warmth hug tight. 

The omega whimpered and bared his neck. The dragon smiled, pleased, but Merlin couldn’t give in yet. 

He pulled his cock out, again, letting the sparks of his touch focus on the head as Merlin nearly left his hole empty. Flames ran along his spine and Merlin couldn’t bare it, but needing to feel it all over at the same time. His hips canted forward. 

As he started to repeat the movement, lost in the frantic rhythm, the base of his cock caught on the omega’s rim, and Merlin’s eyes rolled back. A wave of energy rolled over him as he gave a final push, burying himself inside the omega. 

Merlin pulled the omega close to his chest. His neck was still bared and Merlin bit down with the same force with which his cock was spilling seed inside the omega’s body. 

The omega cried out. 

“Shh,” Merlin whispered. “You’re a dragonlord, too, now. Together we can conquer the world.” 

Beneath him, the omega stilled, skin already turning scaly.


End file.
